


守护神

by Pumpkin2



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, Kid Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2
Summary: 假如Neil和Max是一个人，主角如何陪伴他长大。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	守护神

1

“让我们在起点再见。”

沙漠告别之后，他常常会想起Neil。

有时是在组织的枪械室内，子弹倒转被漆黑的枪口所接住的时候，他会想起那个突然直立而起、替他“挡住”致命一击的尸体。

有时是在工作之前，当他打开一罐可乐，被骤然喷出的液体溅了一脸的时候，他会想起Neil那个自信的微笑。“你工作时从不喝酒。”见鬼，那个年轻人是怎么知道的？

有时是在伦敦的街道上，当他躲在墙角悄悄守望凯特和她儿子的时候，他会想起与Neil的那段对话——“等一切结束后，你会去见她吗？”

Neil的下巴上有细碎的胡茬，询问的时候脸上挂着不加掩饰的好奇表情。

“不会，”他记得自己是这样回答的，“那太危险了。”

“悄悄看呢？”Neil显然并不死心。

“不。”当时他回答得十分笃定，可现在看，显然是食言了。

他不太确定自己对凯特是怎样一种情感，也许是怜惜，也许是倾慕，但更多的，应该是愧疚。

他利用了凯特，害她差点儿被车撞死、害她差点儿失血而亡、害她差点儿被灭口……而更糟糕的还是，他让她变成了“知情者”。

无知是神赐的礼物，在不知晓逆向世界之前，他所面对的最大危机不过是敌国的核弹，而现在，他知道潜在的敌人不仅来自现在，也有可能来自未来，这将是多大的恐惧。

他只是想看看，对这一切知情，依然能选择平静生活的人是怎样的？

他只是希望凯特一切安好，在他的朋友逝去之后。

2

“叔叔，你是守护神吗？”

不知是第几次“守望”时，他被发现了。

在校门旁的巷子口，凯特六岁的儿子背着书包，扬起下巴打量着他。他有一双海蓝色的眼睛，提问的时候脸上挂着不加掩饰的好奇表情。

他犹豫了一下，弯下腰，微笑着摸了摸男孩柔软的金色头发。

“Max，为什么这样问？”

男孩好像一点儿也不惊讶他知道自己的名字，只是死死地盯着他，仿佛要看穿什么似的。

“我看见过你好几次了，一次是在学校门口，一次是在我家门口，还有一次……我看见你用拳头教训了那个跟踪妈妈的坏人。”

他记得那天，像凯特这样漂亮的女人走到哪里都是引人注意的，当然也会引起一些心怀不轨之徒的注意。武力永远是有效的警告，为了以防万一，他打断了那个人的鼻梁骨。

他笑了，“那你不害怕我是坏人吗？既然我也跟着你妈妈……”

“怕啊，当然怕，”男孩认真地点了点头，“可你救了妈妈，并且也没有进一步的举动，只是远远地看着，我就在想你会不会是个守护神什么的……”

“守护神？”

“书上说的，”男孩瞪大了眼睛，一副“你怎么连这都不知道”的表情，“每一个孩子都有一个守护神，会陪伴他、保护他长大。”

“尤其是……”男孩的眼神突然就落寞了，声音也低了下来，“尤其是那些失去了爸爸的孩子。”

他愣了一下，“你爸爸……”

“他死了。”男孩耸了耸肩，“你很惊讶吗？一个六岁的孩子竟然知道死是什么意思？”

他点了点头，其实想说他更惊讶的是凯特竟然会告诉她儿子真相。

“我很聪明，”男孩微微一笑，露出两个尖尖的小虎牙，“绝对比你想象中的更加聪明。”

3

“我以为大人们都喜欢喝酒。”

第二次见面的时候，他和那孩子并排坐在公园的长椅上，下午的太阳照射在他们身上，暖洋洋的。

“今天是工作日，工作日我从不喝酒，”他晃了晃手中的易拉罐，“而且我喜欢可乐。”

“那你喜欢苏打水吗？”

“当然不，”他皱紧眉头，“苏打水算什么碳酸饮料！”

“就是说嘛，”男孩笑了，“我也喜欢可乐，可妈妈只让我喝苏打水，还是无气的那种，她说碳酸饮料有害牙齿。”

听了男孩的话，他顺手将刚打开的可乐递了过去。

男孩愣住了，摆了摆手似乎想拒绝。

“喝吧，”他说，“喝点可乐怎么了？世界又不会因此毁灭……别听你妈的，年轻人总有一个阶段是要经历的，那就是叛逆期！”

男孩笑了，也对。一罐可乐怎么了？这可是他的守护神给他的哎。

他的守护神最喜欢的可乐。

4

又一次见面的时候，那个孩子看上去有些落寞。他背着书包咬紧下嘴唇，脚步快得像阵风，以至于他喊他都没有听见。

“Max？”

叫喊无用，他只得伸出手拦住男孩，这才对上了一张脸，一张鼻头发红，湛蓝的双眼里饱含泪水的脸。

一看见是他，泪水马上就溢出来了。

“丢了，他们把钥匙丢了……”话没说完，男孩就哽咽起来。

“什么钥匙？谁丢了钥匙？”

男孩拿下书包，颤抖着取出一个金色的小盒子，他接过一看，发现是一个做工精致的玩具宝箱。

金属的，非常结实，甚至连锁孔上都镀着金，四处都透露着一股土豪的气息，从哪个角度看都很不便宜，显然是富人家才会有的玩具。

“爸爸给我的生日贺卡都在里面……他们把钥匙扔掉了，呜呜……没有钥匙，我再也看不到爸爸的信了……哇——”

男孩一哭他就慌了。他连忙打开随身携带的手提箱，翻出一根开锁工具，手忙脚乱地安慰道。

“别哭了，没钥匙也能打开！我能给你打开！”

男孩呜咽着抬起眼，有些怀疑地看着他和他手中的铁丝。

“真的吗？”

他用力点头，“当然是真的。”

开锁过程非常顺利，不过十几秒后，玩具宝箱的机簧就“啪”的一声弹开了。

“叔叔你很会开锁哎。”

男孩的蓝眼睛一下子就变得亮晶晶了，真诚地赞美道。

“这不算什么，我有个朋友更厉害呢。”男孩停止哭泣让他松了一口气，他笑着说。

“你的朋友？他很厉害吗？他叫什么名字？”

他的笑容突然就凝固了，他沉默了半晌，轻轻地说。

“Neil，他叫Neil，他非常厉害，他救了我很多很多次。”

男孩好像突然就有些气鼓鼓了。

“我也可以救你的。”他小声说。

他睁大了眼睛，“你说什么？”

男孩扭过头，没有回应。

5

“你妈妈最近怎么都不来接你了？”

不知何时，相遇已成习惯，一月之中，他总会去那孩子学校门口几次。他们像老友一样互相点头致意，然后便找条长椅坐下来，喝着可乐聊起天。

“我让她别来的，”男孩捧着手中的易拉罐吸了吸，“我已经十二岁了，是个大孩子了，每天让妈妈接送很没面子的。”

他笑了笑，心想果真是小孩脾气，可再扭头却看见那孩子一脸担忧地望着他。

“你还会来看我吗？如果我妈妈不再来接我的话。”

那孩子的语气怯生生的，好像真的很担心他会不来。

他伸出手揉了揉那金色的小脑袋，大概是年纪长了，头发硬了些，甚至都有些扎手了。

“当然会来啊，我可是你的守护神啊。”他说，用一种明显是哄孩子的语气，然后就看见男孩脸上毫无掩饰的鄙视神情。

“哈？你还记得这个啊，我早就不相信了，”男孩眯起眼睛，一副“哇靠你怎么还信这个”的表情，“我已经十二岁了，守护神是六岁小孩才会相信的童话故事，话说……”

男孩一脸怀疑地盯着他，露出恍然大悟的表情，“这么想，你以前一直偷偷看我妈，该不会是喜欢她吧！”

“胡说什么，我才没有偷看你妈，我只是……”他有些局促地睁大了眼睛，仔细想想，他的行为似乎真的有点像是跟踪狂。

“唉，这个事情有点复杂，我不知道该怎么跟你解释……”

“你不用解释，你只需要回答我一个问题，”男孩认真地望了过来，在阳光的照耀下，他的金发熠熠生辉，海一般的眼睛好像更蓝了。

“我可以信任你吧？”

他愣住了，突然想起在很久很久以前，自己似乎也问过类似的话。

那个人是怎样回答的呢？

“你真的很像Neil。”

鬼使神差的，他给出了完全无关的回答。

男孩漂亮的眉毛皱成一团。

“谁？你那个厉害的朋友？”

“对，”他笑着说，“只不过上一次是我问他。”

6

小孩子总是长得特别快，在他还没注意到的时候，Max的个头就赶上了他。

正如男孩所说，他比他想象中的更加聪明，他考上了大学，然后是研究生，他获得了物理学硕士的学位，身强体壮、还学会了开锁。他勇敢、有责任心，意志坚定并且始终保有信念，他那样完美以至于他觉得他可以招募他。

这也许是个错误的决定。他是说，他险些害死他的妈妈，现在又要让他变成知情者吗？

可他知道，有些事必须要有人来做，有的人有更大的能力，那他就该背负更大的责任。

这句话也许有些傲慢，甚至可以说是道德绑架，可世界就是这样，天塌下来的时候，总得有个超级英雄站出来顶。

Max通过测试时他亲自背回了他，Max的训练他亲自操刀，手把手教会了他逆向物质的使用方法。

距离那次告别已过去十几年，他年纪大了，记性也不太好了，可他依然常常会想起Neil。

尤其在训练Max的时候，看着他的背影，他的金发，他海一般湛蓝的眼睛，他总会想起他。

“所有训练测试你都完美通过了，明天，你就可以上任了，成为一名正式的特工。”

他站在Max身前，有些骄傲地拍了拍年轻人的肩膀。然后突然想起了什么，小心地取出一个天鹅绒材质的方盒子。

“送你的，作为正式上任的礼物，这是一个护身符，店员说很有效，世界上独此一份的手工作品。”他说，有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑。

年轻人接过礼物，兴奋地打开盒子。

说来也可笑，由于近来实在太忙，他其实并不知道礼物究竟长什么样子。只是走进了一家店，选了店员口中那个最具效应的护身符。

他微笑地看着年轻人打开盒子，微笑着……微笑僵在了脸上。

7 

“你不能去！”

Max不明白，那个男人为何突然就阻止他参与任务了。他手把手培育了他，他教他打架，教他开锁，教他使用逆向物质的正确方法，他在他哭泣时安慰他，在他最需要一个父亲的时候陪伴着他……

他帮了他那么多，现在终于轮到他帮他了，可为什么只是看见了区区一个护身符，他的态度就截然相反了？

你不让我去我就不去？那我岂不是很没有面子？Max有些不爽地想，然后他突然就笑了起来。

他为什么一定要听他的呢？

年轻人总有个阶段是需要经历的，那就是叛逆期。

他无视了他的阻止，毅然决然地加入任务。为了拯救世界，他将要回到过去，他昂首挺胸走进旋转门，微笑地朝后摆了摆手。

他知道，他的过去、他的未来正在等他。

8

“你需要一个假名，干我们这行没人用真名。”接应他的人说。

Max点了点头，这个道理他当然知道。可是假名也得起个好听的呀，他该叫什么呢？

沉思了一会儿后，他突然就笑了。

“Neil，我要叫Neil。”

那可是他最好的朋友的名字。

最厉害的，救过他好多好多次的那个朋友。

【END】

【好吧如果你觉得太虐了后面还有个一个小节】

9

“喂，你该不会是哭了吧？”

Neil看着他泛红的眼眶，觉得实在有些好笑。

“我以为你死了，”他说，“你毅然决然地挥手，迎着夕阳和飞起的尘土，像所有壮烈牺牲前的英雄一样，还有那个护身符，我看到那具尸体上有个护身符，和你身上的一模一样！”

Neil笑了，几乎是捂着肚子在笑，金发的年轻人走上前去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“提起这个，我早就想跟你说了，你以后啊，十几年以后，买东西千万小心被骗……”

“为什么？”他睁大了眼睛，一脸奇怪。

“别人家说什么‘世界上独此一份’你就相信……”Neil叹了口气，颇有些恨铁不成钢的感觉，“有些东西啊，是量产货，满大街都是，就比如你送我的那个护身符。

“为了这次任务成功，维勒给蓝组每个人都买了一个。”

“我什么时候送你护身符了？”

“未来！”

【好了这次真的END了】

【大概就是那个护身符的主人不是Neil，所以他其实没死的非常无脑的梗】

【其实我还想了一个更合理的拯救Neil的方式，而且还比较科幻，但我实在没鸡血了，懒得写了就这样吧。】

———————————

1⃣️看完电影的鸡血产物，我突然get到了罗伯特帕丁森的帅点，叫尼尔的角色总是让我喜欢。

2⃣️话说，这个片子莫名让我想到《穿越时空的少女》。

3⃣️本文中大部分的“他”指的都是主角，主角没名字好麻烦。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢欢迎留言，或者点个kudo吧！


End file.
